Sacrifice
by Partager Super
Summary: Emily gets taken and turned in to a knighlok. Its the rangers job to save her but can they save her and the world at the same time or can they sacrifice one to save another.
1. Chapter 1

Emily did a high flip in the air then turning it to a back flip and a roll and bringing her sword and slicing when she came up from the roll pretending that it be a knighlok. She was training harder and harder everyday.

Training was done for the other rangers but the last knighlok almost had beaten her if it weren't for Mike. Mike saved her and she was greatful for it. She turned on some music and started to train.

In The End came on by Linkin Park. She loved Linkin Park. She loved to listen to his music when she was training or doing something because it made her do better. She was learning different techniques to train and stuff like different ways to trick a knighlok. She has also been watching fighting videos that helped her with her training sometimes. Like especially high kicks and sweeps and flips and avoiding a hit. She tried harder each and every day. She almost could get Mike to the floor.

Jayden and Mentor Ji were simply intressted by Emily's change of game and training has improved. They saw that Emily tried her best and that deserved the rangers a day off.

By the end of training for Emily she was all sweaty and decided to take a shower but she was thirsty so decided to go get some water. She opened the fridge and grabbed a water but when she shut it, Mike popped out and said " Boo!" She jumped so high she almost had a heart attack. " Mike" She wined. " Dont scare me like that" She said in her puppy dog eyes that no one could refuse.

" Come on Em. I am so bored. Everyone is either busy or out" Mike wined. Emily laughed. " Well I am going to take a shower but after I am not busy so I can hangout with you "Emily said that made Mike smile " Thanks Em." Mike smiled then went to his room to wait for her.

She went to the bathroom and got in the shower. After the shower she got a yellow tank top and some black leggings and some brown boots and put on some eyeliner and blush. She then walked out of her bedroom and went to knock on Mike's door.

" Mike. I am ready" Emily said as she knocked. He opened the door and was surprised on how Emily looked so pretty.

He smiled at her then he closed the door and they went out. They walked to the cupcake factory and Emily got a rasberry and Mike got a choclate. They went to grab their seats and wait for the cupcakes. They started talking, waiting for their cupcakes to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

******" Hey Em. I notcied you been training harder" Mike said.

" Yea. I almost got swept with the last knighlok, I dont want to chance it again" She said with a mixed kind of feeling.

" Order number 52" A women said through a speaker.

Mike got up and went to get the cupckaes. " Thanks" Mike said to the women who gave him the cupcakes.

" Here you go Emily" Mike said handing her cupcake to her.

" Thanks" Emily said smiling at him. She had a crush on him every sinse she met him and secretly hoped he liked her to but she didn't know if she could ever get close to anyone again.

Mike liked her but he didn't know she liked him to. She was different than most girls he ever dated or had a crush on. She was more special to him than he may have realize.

" Hey Kevin" Mia said walking out of the kitchen to the bathroom.

" Hey Mia" Kevin said as he stopped dead in his tracks in the kitchen. It smelled like something was burning and even Mentor came out of his study and noticed the burning smell.

" Oh my goodness. What is that smell?" Mentor Said as he covered his nose and mouth as the stength of what was in the kitchen.

" Hey Mentor. I was cooking some chicken" Mia said coming in to the kitchen and pulling a chicken out of the oven. The chicken looks black from being either cooked to long or she cooked it wrong.

" Its for dinner" She smiled at both of them.

" Oh. Sorry Mia. My friend called me and invited me out for dinner" Mentor quickly came up and left the room.

" Ugh." Kevin stuttered for words to get out of dinner but Mia's face was sad because she felt like when ever she cooked Mentor always had an excuse to leave.

" Hey Mia... Are you okay?" He asked.

" Why does Mentor always comes up with an excuse to leave when ever I cook?" She asked.

" He a vegetarian. You always cook meat so he tries to come up with an excuse so the other rangers and you dont find out" Kevin quickly lied. It looked like Mia bought that lie so Kevin was relieved.

" Let me see that" Kevin said wlaking over to Mia and the poor burnt chicken. He looked at the chicken. It wasn't that bad compared to other things she burnt. He took some of the skin off and looked insdie and tore a small peirce for him and Mia. He gave one to Mia and he put his part in his mouth. Surprisingly it taste pretty good.

" Mmmmhhhh! Wow Mia it taste really good. I am proud of you" Kevin said smiling.

Mia good look at that smile all day. She thought to herself. Wait do I like Kevin? No! Wait he is so cute... Mia kept arguing whether she liked him or not.

Kevin was staring in to Mia's eyes but what they didn't know that they were leaning in and they were extremily close. As they started to lean more in and more. Jayden walked in to the kitchen.

" Woahhh! Sorry. I am sorry" Jayden said turning around noticing Mia and Kevin almost kissing. When Jayden walked in Mia and Kevin split like the sun and the moon.

Mia walked out of the kitchen being embarresed and she was blushing so hard she looked sun burn. " Bye Kevin and Jayden" Mia said rushing out.

When Mia left Jayden turned around and smiled at his most dedicated samurai. " Mia" Jayden said as he bit his lip then laughed causing Kevin to laugh even harder.

" Jayden, I dont know what to do. I am full on dedicated to the samurai but I am falling in love with Mia at the same time. I cant let love get in the way in being a samurai ranger" Kevin said walking to the other side of the counter.

" Kev. You are doing a wonderful job at being a samurai it wont hurt you to like some one while doing something you love at doing. Its like eating ice cream and cookies" Jayden said with a smile.

" Cookies and Ice cream? Let me guess... Emily?" Kevin said with a laugh that caused both samurai rangers to laugh.

" I know you and it wont hurt you to like some one. I know you will still be dedicated to being a samurai" Jayden said walking out of the kitchen.

Kevin sighed then smiled thinking about Mia and him together.


	3. Chapter 3

After cupcakes and hanging out with Mike. Emily and Mike decided it was best to start heading home.

" Hey Em." Mike said while walking home with Emily.

" Yea." She replied then looking at him and smiling.

" Thanks for hanging with me" Mike said.

" No promblem. Hey race you to the house" Emily smiled as they started running.

They were just down the street when Emily dropped a peirce of paper making Mike stop and pick it up landing Emily a winning place.

When Mike got to the house shortly after Emily getting their. " You dropped this" Mike said while trying to hand it to her. " I know" She said as a huge grin formed on her face and she started laughing.

" Really" Mike laughed as he tried to grab her keys to the house out of her hand as he pulled her close to him.

They both started to laugh but stopped as soon as they got closer and starred in to eachother eyes when Mike kissed her.

They were kissing passionatley for a couple minutes and Emily laid her hands behind his neck and then Mentor opened the door.

Emily and Mike were blushing so hard but they also backed away from eachother when Mentor came out.

Mentor Ji pretended he didn't see anything as he walked down the steps of the Shiba house. " Mia's cooking again" Mentor said as he left the two samurais alone.

" Oh great" Mike said with big wide eyes at Emily.

" Dont be mean" Emily said punching him in the arm as both of them walked up the steps and went inside.

" Where have you been?" Jayden said as he saw Mike and Emily walk in.

" Emily's favorite place" Mike said.

" Cupcakes!" Emily said with a huge grin on her face then running to her room.

Mike and Jayden looked at Emily run off then looked at eachother and laughed.

Jayden started walking away but Mike stopped him. " Jayden?" Mike asked making Jayden stop. Jayden turned around and said "Yeah?". " What do you do when you like someone?" Mike asked trying to hide his face. " Serious? Your asking a guy that never dated before" Jayden asked. Mike just laughed but then got serious. " Emily and I kinda kissed" Mike said looking at him.

" Just be your self. No one likes someone when they dont pretend to be their real selfs. She likes you. Just ask her out" Jayden smiled about how love can bring two people together as he walked out.

But Kevin came out and heard the conversation and decided to tease Mike a little. " Emily, huh?" Kevin said coming out. Mike was in shock that Kevin heard what he was talking to Jayden about... That means... Emily could of heard.

Kevin noticed the shock on Mike's face as he found out Kevin heard. " Calm down. Emily didn't hear" Kevin said releaving his friend's worry. " Please dont tell" Mike said. " Calm down, I wont. But Jayden's right. Surprisingly he is right because he has enver dated before. But just ask her out. Everyone knows that she likes you to. Also you guys kissed so that defferently means she likes you" Kevin said patting his friend's back as he left.

When Emily got in her room she slid down her door and smiled to herself. " Hey whats got you all happy?" Mia asked as she was sitting on the bed reading but noticed her samurai sister's sudden happiness.

" Me and Mike kissed" Emily said still up against the door smiling like crazy.

" Whoaaa... What?" Mia asked as she got up from her bed and sat next to Emily.

" I cant believe you to kissed?" Mia said smiling big at Emily that kinda creeped Emily out.

" What do I do now? Things are going to be so weird" Emily complained looking at her best friend.

" Ask him out" Mia said before she got interupted by a knock on the door.

Mia sighed as Emily and her got up from leaning against the door and answered the door.

" Hey ready for dinner?" Kevin asked.

" Emy. ready for dinner?" Mia called in her room. " Yea" Emily responded as both Mia and Emily walked with Kevin to the kitchen awaiting Jayden and Mike. When Emily walked through the kitchen she blushed like a red tommato because Mike was starring at her smiling. Same with Mia.

Emily sat in between Mike and Jayden while Mia sat next to Kevin, in which Kevin sat next to Jayden.

" I am home" Yelled a voice.

Suddenly Antonio came in sitting down next to Mia. " You wouldn't believe what I caught today and what happend to me" Complained Antonio.

" What happend?" Emily asked suddenly becoming interested in what happend to her little fish friend.

" Well I was sitting down for a couple hours waiting for a catch when I felt a tug on my line. I pulled but it was a big one so I fell in the water. I had to dry off so long, I am exhausted. Whats for dinner?" Asked and complained Antonio.

" Well chicken" Mia said with a huge grin then getting up to get the chicken for everyone.

" You fell in fish pee" Emily laughed really hard well she fell of her seat but Mike caught her.

" Careful Em" Mike said as he helped her up on her chair.

" Here you guys go" Mia said carryout a little chicken for each person.

" Wow. Mia this looks amazing" Antonio said smiling.

" Thanks" Smiled Mia watching everyone chew down her food.

After eating everyone went to their rooms except Kevin and Mia.

" Mia can you help me clean up?" Asked Kevin.

" Sure " Mia said smiling. She put a couple of plates in the sink as Kevin had an evil idea.


	4. Chapter 4

He grabbed some pottatoes that he found on the table and threw them at Mia that landed on her shirt.

" Kevin" She screaled as she grabbed another one and threw some at him. They both had their little food fight with eachother until Kevin was covered in food and looked at Mia and asked her " Do you want a hug?" as he went over to Mia and hugged her making all his food go on her clothes and they laughed but Mia looked in his eyes for a second then just kissed him with full force.

Kevin loved every minute of it until they had to break apart.

" Mia. I like you and its hard for me to live every minute of it not being with you. Will u go out with me?" Kevin finally asked. "

" Yes! Yes" Mia said hopping up and down so happy. They kissed again then hurried up and clean the kitchen of what they made a mess of.

" He... He... He asked me out. Kevin asked me out" Mia said as she stumbled in to her and Emily's room filled with excitment.

" Thats great Mia" Emily said hugging her friend.

" Now its up to you" Mia said looking at her afraid friend of asking a guy out.

Emily bit her lip trying to get the courage to ask him out. " You'll do it when the time is right Em. Dont stress yourself about these things. Good night" Mia said while both of them got in their beds awaiting the next day.

" You asked out Mia? Congrats bro" Mike said happy for his friend.

" I was afraid until that moment when she said yes. It felt like my whole world found another moment to live" Kevin said getting in to his bed.

" When are you going to ask out a certain yellow ranger?" Kevin asked.

Mike sighed while getting in to his bed too. " I dont know. I'll think about it" Mike said while turning off his light.

" You better do it Bro. She is waiting for you" Kevin said turning off his light. It was bed time for the rangers.

" Mia and Antonio. Kevin and Me. Mike and Emily" Jayden said giving partners to train with.

" Hey Antonio. How are you doing. I havn't training with you in so long. Show me what you got" Mia said smiling at her friend.

Mia and Antonio got in their spots as they began to fight and use the stick sometimes to knock an opponet down or to hit them.

Antonio tricked her as he put the stick in one direction pretending to go the other way but turned at the exact moment when Mia got tricked and put the stick up to her neck making Antonio win.

" Good job" Mia said being nice to her partner.

" Hey Kevin." Jayden said as he shook hands with his partner.

" Hey Jayden" Kevin said as they began to fight.

Kevin hid a high kick in which Jayden resolted to a sweep from under the legs letting Kevin go on his back with a sword to his neck from Jayden. Kevin smiled at his leader as Jayden helped him up.

" Are you nervious Em? Asked Mike.

" Why would I be nervious?" Asked Emily.

" Because I am about to kick your butt" Mike laughed.

" We'll see about that"Emily said trying to tell herself that she could do it.

Mike started off by launching his face to Emily's head but she ducked and grabbed the stick pointing in to the ground and pulling Mike's head in her arm pit and falling back on to her back but still got Mike in her arm as she held her sword right behind his neck tightly leaving a mark.

" Emily. Good job. I am amazed at how much you progressed from a couple days ago" Mentor and Jayden said as they congraduated her on taking down Mike.

" Good job Em." Mike said happy.


	5. Chapter 5

After training they went in to the house got some water but as they grabbed the water and drank some water, but the gap sensor went off.

All the rangers rushed in to the living room awaiting Mentors instructions. " Its at the cupcake place" Mentor said confused but in a rush.

" Aww.. Cupcakes" Emily said sad but all the rangers ran to the cupcake place.

" Haha! About time you rangers show up" The knighlok said.

" Why? So we can beat your butt" Emily said mad at the knighlock and wanting cupcakes.

" Calm down my yellow. You'll the one thats going to be gone soon not me.

Emily was confused about what they knighlok said. " What do you mean knighlok?" Jayden asked to confused about whathe knighlok said to Emily.

" Yellow bye bye. Now can we get started" The knighlok wined.

All the rangers got in front of Emily protecting her from the knighlok. The knighlok grew a grin and put up one of his hands and moved in across the rangers then his other hand he did the same then laughed. All the rangers were confused but they fighted him to save the world and to save their friend.

Jayden ran to him and kicked him the slamed his sword in to the knighlok and the knighlok stumbeld a bit but quickly recovered his stance.

He then smashed his fists together making Jayden fall to the ground parazlized for a little bit. " Jayden" The rangers yelled as Kevin and Mia ran to the knighlok and kicked him. Kevin kept hitting the knighlok with his sword on both sides tons of times as Kevin backed up and let Mia get some on the knighlok.

Mia pickedd up her sword swung it over her head slicing down on the knighlok then Kevin hitting him the same on both sides until the knighlok fell.

The knighlok got back up and squinted his eyes at Kevin. Kevin stopped but then fell down and hyperventilated and wrapped his hands around his legs in a ball whimpering.

" What did you do to him" Mia yelled. " Only made him realize what he is afraid of" The knighlok laughed. " That's mean" Yelled Emily as she stood their with a pout on her face.

Mia then turned around from watching Emily as started fighting the knighlok.

The knighlok laughed at her attempt to hurt her and just squeezed his fists, making her face turn in to a surprised face and looked around at everyone and started to cry.

" I just made her relize that every one lied to her and hates her food" Laughed the knighlok.

" Stop it" Mike yelled at him. " Oh what I guess you want to join the others well I have no promblem with that.

The knighlok then started to form a green ball and threw it at Mike.

Emily jumped in front of it as it electricuted her and she fell on her knees.

" Emily" Screamed Mike as she layed their on the ground. " Dang it. You would of practically died if it was you. But she is okay since it was meant for you.

Emily layed on the ground looking at Mike and managed to say

" Mike" But she tried to get up but only little by little.

Mike grew angrier at the knighlok. No one hurts Emily or the people he cares about.

" Aww... Whats wrong? Hurt little mighty green" Smirked the knighlok. That made Mike go mad. Mike then started to slash at the knighlok. The knighlok smacked him making him fall to the ground but got right back up. He did a flip over his head and slashed his back but it felt like their was a force and Mike went flying to hit a wall on his back falling to the ground but he was in to much pain to get up.

Emily saw the knighlok walking over to her she tried more and more to get up but finally made it to her knees as her knees and hands were on the ground when the knighlok walked up to her.

" Awww... Mighty Yellow trying to attempt to get back up. I dont like it" He screamed as he kicked her stomach making her fall back with more force.

" Emily" Mike screamed watching his friend/crush get beaten.


	6. Chapter 6

As she laid on her back sturggling for air because she was kicked in the stomach by not a human a monster with more force. He walked over to her and grabbed her neck holding her in the air.

" If you do not join me in defeating the rangers I will kill you and your friends and I will destroy the world" Said the knighlok.

Emily shook her head as she struggled to breath more and more as his grip got stronger around her neck. She looked at Mike as he tried to get up to help her but kept falling to the floor. Jayden and Mia were watching her. Mia still had tears down her face but she also had a mad but sad face. Jayden looked as if he tried everything but couldn't help her and he hated that.

Kevin was still in his little ball but looked in pain. She looked at Mike one last time as she felt something go in her neck.

The knighlok's nails went in to her skin and making her bleed as he pulled his nails out as he dropped her to the floor. He turned around and said to the rangers. " If she does not join my team in defeating you rangers, I will kill her,you rangers, and the defeat the world" The voice grew stronger as the knighlok said.

Mike watched Emily as she grabbed her neck struggling for air.

" I love you" Mike mouthed to Emily. He knew she was going to be taken away or dead.

The rangers were quiet. " Fine!" The knighlok said to turn around to Emily. He grabbed Emily by the throat and showed her to her friends. " Say Bi. She'll be dead and turn in to a knighlok" He said then pulling out his nails and holding in to the air before smiling and shoving them in to her stomach.

Emily screamed as hard and loud she could. Everyone even Kevin screamed " Emily" as they saw her die slowly. She bleed through her neck from where the nails were earlier and now bleeding in her stomach from the nails now. They saw her whimpers go soft and her skin go pale and more blood slowed and she couldn't stay awayke.

She looked at her friends and saw they all were watching her in tears as her final words were " Bye" As she passed out and the knighlok swung her over his shoulder carrying her in to a crack in to the wall where you could get to the neithor world.

" Emily" Mike said before passing out.

" They been gone way to long now" Mentor said to Antonio as they sat on the porch steps waiting for the rangers but after a couple hours no sign.


	7. Chapter 7

Mentor and Antonio went to go find them. Jayden looked around at the rangers some have fell asleep and some were just trying to get up. The sun was setting as he saw a car pull up. " Mentor" Jayden smiled.

" Oh my" Mentor said getting out of the van to find all his rangers were all down.

" Antonio get Mike and Mia. I'll get Jayden and Kevin.

Mentor helped Kevin up as they both helped Jayden.

Antonio then had Kevin help him with Mike and Mia to the van.

" Look what I got here" The knighlok said walking on to the ship where master Xandred was.

" The yellow ranger?" He asked. " Indeed" He smiled. They both laughed as they got ready for the turning knighlok ceremony.

" What happend to them?" Asked Antonio as he and Mentor stood at the foot of the beds where all the rangers slept including Kevin. Kevin was in need of rest and was extremily tired and dehydrated.

" I dont know. But from when we found Jayden he was saying " Emily" But we dont know where she went.

They stood their as they wondered what happened to the poor rangers and why they were all down.

Emily was still out of it when the knighloks proceeded a cermony for her to be a knighlok and destroy the world.

As the knighlok spoke these words as looking at Emily... Για την δύναμη του κακού. Στο όνομα των θεών. Για αυτό το καθαρό ranger με όλα τα καλά που έχει ασφυξία της τώρα το κακό.

As he said the last words her eyes opened as they were red. Master Xandred was smiling at his work with the ranger have became succesful. Now the world will be his to ruin soon.

Emily got up from the table and looked at Master Xandred. " What would you like me to do Master" Asked evil Emily as she smiled and was pure evil. " Pretend you are a part of the rangers but destory them one by one" Xandred said smiling. In to time the rangers will be gone and the world too. He laughed at his plan.

" Emily" Mike screamed in his bed. As he awoke himself from his bad dream he was sweating. But Mike looked around a little surprised to see all his teamates in beds next to him. Mike got up on his wabbily legs trying to walk. He managed to get out of the room safely and quiet and started walking down the hall. He heard some sounds so he went a little further down to see Jayden training.

Mike hid himself so Jayden couldn't see Mike was watching. Poor Jayden. He never gets a rest and when he does he is to busy worrying that something is going to happen to the world or us. Mike thought to himself but then Mike started walking back. He got back in bed and went to sleep.

" Mike! Get up" Mia said as Mike woke up. " What" Mike wined noticing its morning. " We need to find Emily" Mia said trying to get Mike up. Everyone was up and ready and was all better.

" Emily? Emily!" He shouted getting up and running to his room to get dressed. He came out in less than 30 seconds and the rangers were stunned by his actions but hoped he gets ready this fast everyday.

" They captured Emily. You all need to rescue her and bring her back safely" Mentor told them as they ran out of the house.

" Where would she be?" Asked Mike. He was still tired but was determined to find Emily then go to sleep.

They checked the cupcake place,the mall, the park... Anywhere Emily would be but couldn't find her. They started to walk around about to give up when people started running and screaming.

" Knighlok" Jayden said. They all morphed and went to go see the knighlok. " Haha... Take that" The knighlok said making everyone forget something important in their life's. " Rangers" The knighlok smiled as he turned his attention to them. " I been waiting for your return" He said.

" Well not for long. Were here to take you down" Mia said. " I doubt that" The knighlok said shooting a fire ball at them. They dodged it all except Mia. " Mia" The rangers said rushing over to her, luckly she was just unconsious.

" Haha." He laughed pointing at the rangers. " I'll be out here no time" The knighlok said walking away. " No you wont" Screamed Mike as he ran up and kept slicing heavily to get him down.

The knighlok turned around in anger sweeping his sword at Mike as the other rangers join him in defeating the knighlok.

" Hyah!" Yelled Mike as he swung his sword at the knighlok as Kevin hit shoulder as Jayden hit his back. " Haha" The knighlok said ducking and hitting Mike with his claws. Mike stomach was bleeding lightly as Mike's eyes open wide in sadness. He couldn't remember his friends. All the fun times they had, the fights, the laughs, was all forgoten. " Its okay Mike" Kevin and Jayden ran to Mike and hugged him as they got back fighting. " Stop hurting my friends" Yelled Emily as she came out morphed. She then summond rocks and as it floated in the air Kevin and Jayden got th signal to move as they did Emily pushed the rocks to the knighlok hitting him as the knighlok groaned in pain.

" So glad your here" Jayden said right next to Emily. " Lets take this nighlok down" Emily said running to the knighlok slicing his stromach then his chest as the knighlok was about to slice at Emily she did a back flip and avoided it. " Kevin." Emily said breaking out of the fight as Kevin did his thing. Kevin sliced the knighlok's chest and Jayden came in to the fight and jumped as he swung the sword making it slide all the way down his chest making a badly wound appear. " Ahhh... You wont get away Rangers" As the knighlok ran to an open gap to the neither world.


	8. Chapter 8

" Mia" Emily ran to her friend that was out of it. Jayden and Kevin ran to Mike and helped him up as Kevin went to help Emily pick up Mia. Later at the Shiba house Emily was fixing up Mike. Mike had his shirt off as Emily stood behind him and put the gauze on. " So Em. I thought you were taken by the knighlok" Mike said trying to get as much as information about what happend. " Yea.I did but I escaped when they were sleeping and I found a way to get back. It is easy to get lost their" Emily said putting the gauze in front of his stomach as she brought it around his back. She flinched as she touched his skin.

She always had a crush on Mike but she didn't expect the feeling to grow further. Mike to had a crush on Emily and it felt weird for him to have his shirt off in front of Emily but he kinda liked it. " I am glad you got back" Mike said as Emily finished putting the gauze on as he turned around Emily gave him a hug. " Me too" Emily said walking out.

" You okay?" Emily said walking in to the infermary where Mia layed. " Yea. Just tired. God Emily I missed you. Please dont leave me again" Mia said as she and Emily gave eachother a hug. " I will never leave you again" Emily said as she sat on a chair next to Mia and turned on the tv and watched their favorite show Jersey Shore. Mia was better in less than a day so she returned her room. Emily missed her in her room.

" What are we having for dinner" Asked Emily. " Spagettie. Please get the milk out Emily, I will be right back as he left the room. Emily nodded and opened the fridge looking for the milk. As she saw it she grabbed it and shut the door for Mike to yell boo and scare her. Emily reached her hand out and grabbed Mike's neck as she held him in air watching him stuggle for air. She had a crooked smile as it dropped and she relized what she was doing. She released her grip as Mike fell to the floor. Emily was in panic over what she did to Mike. " Mike... I am sorry. Please dont tell" Emily said putting the milk on the counter and running to the bathroom.

Mike got up from the floor as his neck and lungs hurt from what Emily did as Mentor came back. Mike was confused as he walked out of the kitchen and went to find Emily. He didn't want Emily to hurt and he had to figure out what just happend. He checked her room as Mia was just reading and no sign of Emily. He shut their door as he went to the bathroom. He knocked lighlt as he heard sniffling. He opened the door quietly as he went in their fast with Emily.

" Mike. What are you doing here" Emily said wiping tears from her eyes looking at Mike. " Em. I am here for you, what happend?" He asked worried. " I dont know. Its just scared me and their was like another person inside me that wasn't me" Emily said starting to have tears. " Hey... Hey" Mike said walking up to her and wiping the tears off her pretty little face. She smiled little at him as he starred at her eyes as she kept looking at his eyes then his lips as they leaned in. They started to kiss as they needed air. Emily laughed whiched meaned Mike laughed too.

She looked at him. " Emily... I like you." Mike said. " Me too" As Emily went and kissed him on the lips as she left the bathroom. Mike smiled as he to left the bathroom.

As Emily went to her room she slid down the door inside showing happyness which Mia was all over it when Emily came in to their room. " Emily... Spill" Mia said getting up from her bed and walking to the door and sitting next to Emily. " Mike and I kissed" Emily said as she couldn't stop smiling.

" Awww... Good for you. You want to go shopping? I could use some new clothes" Asked Mia. " Yes!" Emily screamed running out of the house. I like her happy, Mia thought as she to left the room but calmly. " What's up with Emily?" Asked Kevin and Jayden.

" Shopping" Mia answered back. " I thought that was just you" Kevin said laughing as Mia grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at him then ran out of the house. Jayden just only laughed at the two that liked eachother but never had the courage to tell one another.

" You ready?" Asked Emily as she was sitting on the front porch waiting for the blushing Mia. Mia nodded. "I wont ask you what just happend" Emily said knowing that Mia wouldn't spill in less it was a kiss or something.

" This is cute" Emily showed Mia. It was a green necklace that had a green heart in the middle. " Aww. You should get that" Emily looked at it again and nodded showing that she would buy it.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note - I have had some chapters saved up for "Sacrifice" Latley but never had the chance to publish/add them to the story. Recently another Author sent me a wonderful idea for the story. I have not yet done any so far right now. But keep your eyes open for some more chapters that will keep you on the edge of your seat reading. I appreciate all your support for all my stories. I hope you guys like the four chapters that I post and I will post another chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
